


Cyar'ika Jetti

by Spacemeercat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I love tagging, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, Marvel References, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Has PTSD, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is so Done, Obi-Wan is a great dad, Parent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Satine Kryze, Rebel Korkie Kryze, Satine Kryze Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacemeercat/pseuds/Spacemeercat
Summary: Ahsoka and Rex go on the run together after order 66 and work for the rebellion, I refuse to spoil anymore even though the tags spoil it already.CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTENCross Posted to Wattpad
Relationships: Bail Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Bail Organa & Leia Organa, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Korkie Kryze & Leia Organa, Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Mon Mothma & Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Child Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Welcome to my very first published fanfic! Hope you enjoy it!

Ahsoka turned around "Rex?". He looked down at her "Cyar'ika?".

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something but seemed to decide otherwise and closed it. "Nothing"

Eyebrows raised Rex turned to look at her, "What were you going to say? Whatever it is it isn't nothing to me, Soka." He reached for her hand, twining their fingers together softly. "Tell me"

"I-" she looks away "I miss them..."

He takes a deep breath; he should have known. Of course, that's what was wrong, that was all that was ever wrong these days... "Oh, Ahsoka..." he sighs. "I miss them too Sweetheart..."

"I just wish I could've said goodbye..." She trails off, knowing that Rex knows.

"Me too Soka, me too"

A beep from the holoprojector interrupts their moment. Rex doesn't let go of her hand as she steps forward to pick up the call. A holo figure pops up, showing a very familiar face "Bail?"

Bail smiles as warmly as one can while at war against the empire. "Ahsoka, it's a relief to see you well."

"And you"

Bail smiles at her again before looking at Rex, "Captain" he acknowledged with a nod.

"Senator Organa" Rex puts a hand up in a solute.

Bail smiles at him briefly too before turning back to Ahsoka, "I come bearing news..."

"Which is?"

"Well, I-I have been hiding something from you..."

Frowning Ahsoka asked, "Why?"

Bail looks away "It was a necessary course of action..."

"Okay? Okay, fine but what is it?"

He sighs "Master Kenobi is alive..."

A million emotions crash into Ahsoka at the exact time and she stumbles but Rex steadies her. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is alive." Bail repeats.

"I-I I need a moment" Bails nods and Ahsoka turns away, Rex follows her a little way "Soka? Sweetheart are you okay? I know that it's a lot to handle."

A part of Ahsoka's heart warms when she hears how concerned he sounds, it's nice to know that someone cares. "I-I I'm fine, I just need a moment."

Rex nods "Okay if you're sure."

"I am." She says firmly as she walks outside.

When she gets outside, she takes a deep breath trying to calm all the emotions swirling around. She hasn't seen her grandmaster in years, the last time was the siege of Mandalore, and they hadn't exactly parted on good terms. But now that she thinks about it, she is happy that he's alive, and she wants to see him more badly than ever. However, another part of her is distantly worried about seeing him again, she briefly worries about what his reaction might be but she quickly pushes that away. Taking another deep breath and squaring her shoulders Ahsoka turns back to the door and steps inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translation: Cyar'ika- Darling, sweetheart, and beloved  
> Authors note: Sooo, I don't really know what I'm doing with this I just had this idea floating around somewhere. It started as a Rexsoka one-shot but I think it might turn into multiple chapters, currently, I really have no idea. The one thing I do know is that it will definitely have Obitine in the future. If you have any suggestions please leave a comment and review, thanks for reading! Also my apologies in advance for any grammar or spelling issues, I'm still learning!
> 
> -Mera


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka gripped Rex's hand tightly as they walked down the landing ramp. A small hut stood in front of them, it was made with sandstone and in the classic style that most homes on Tatooine were made like.

Tatooine. The sandy dustball her former master hated so much. She remembers asking him about it and how he had answered by telling her he didn't want to talk about it. Ahsoka remembers how the anger rolled off her usually goofy master in strong waves. The Togruta woman feels tears begin to sting at her eyes and immediately scolds herself for thinking about Anakin.

"Ahsoka?"

She looks up at the man standing beside her, "Hmm?"

"Are you ready?'

Looking at the house that is now only a couple of meters away she takes a deep breath and releases Rex's hand. "I am." She says, trying to sound like her younger, her more confident self. And so, with that, she lifts her hand to knock on the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Papa?"

Ben Kenobi looked down and his heart warmed at the sight of the little strawberry blonde girl looking up at him. "Yes, Astoria?"

"Can you tell me a stowy?"

"Of course little one" He lifted her onto his lap when she stretched out her arms to him. "Which one would you like to hear?"

"The one about your cweshe!"

Ben chuckled, "It's creche darling"

Astoria bounced on his knee "Just tell me the stowy Papa!"

"Okay," As he told the story Ben ignored the way his throat began to tighten when he told his daughter about his childhood friends. They would've loved to meet her...

"Papa?"

"Hmmm?"

"Continue the stowy!" 

"Of course" When Ben finished telling the story he realized Astoria had fallen asleep in his lap. He smiled to himself and gently picked her up to put her to bed. Before he left the room Astoria turned over to face him, "I wuv you thwee thousand" she whispered.

He had to smile "I love you too Astoria, sweet dreams."

After he had put Astoria to bed he stepped back into the living room to find Satine sitting at the dining table. Stepping over behind her he looked watched her writing over her shoulder. "She said she loves me three thousand, definitely more than you do."

Satine jumps and the stylus goes flying out of her hand, "How many times have I told you not to scare me like that!?"

Smirking Ben shrugs "I don't know..."

She rolls her eyes at him and smacks his arm "Insufferable man" 

He stuck his tongue out at her while he uses the force to bring her stylus back to her, "For you your grace" 

"Don't." She says as she plucks the stylus out of the air.

Don't what?"

"Don't call me that." Satine could feel the tingling sensation of tears starting.

Ben's voice is soft and serious when he speaks "Hey hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about it"

"It's fine," Satine says quietly, "I think I'm going to go to bed now... You should get some sleep too Ben."

"I will, I'm just going to meditate for a while first." 

Satine nods and walks away, once she is gone Ben lowers himself into a meditative position and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter turned out to be a lot shorter than I wanted it to be but I think I'm okay with how it turned out. So in case, you're wondering, Satine lived and had a daughter with Obi-Wan, They now all live on Tatooine together. Anyway, thanks for reading, see you again in the next chapter!
> 
> -Mera


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka frowned at the door, a large part of her didn't expect anyone to answer it. She glanced up at Rex who seemed to be lost in thought, Ahsoka was about to ask him what was wrong when the door in front of her began to open. She stared at the person who opened the door, she could recognize that face anywhere. "Master Obi-Wan?" She fought to keep the quaver out of her voice as she spoke.

Her grandmaster stared at her, "Ahsoka?"

And with that Ahsoka broke down, she flung herself at him and buried her face in his chest "Master!"

Ben was in total shock until Ahsoka threw herself at him, he hugged her back for a moment. Before drawing her out of his arms to stand in front of him, he just looked at her for a moment, the little Togruta girl that he remembered was all grown up. She was almost as tall as him now and her lekku were longer, Ben's eyes got caught on two slender and slightly curved cylinders attached to her belt. He thought about asking her about them but decided to save that for later, Ahsoka broke the silence. "I'm so glad you're alive Master Obi-Wan!"

The Jedi master stiffened, "Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead." he said a little too harshly.

"Obi-Wan?"

"It's Ben."

"Kenobi?"

"...Kenobi."

"Ben..." Ahsoka tested out the name on her tongue, it didn't really sound right.

He smiled at her as warmly as he could manage the corners of his eyes crinkling a little. Before he looked up at Rex who was awkwardly lingering back, looking slightly wary of Ben. "Captain Rex."

Rex swallowed hard "General Kenobi, sir."

Ben did not correct Rex's use of his old title and said nothing in response, instead glancing at Ahsoka who gave him a tiny nod.

"General if I may ask-"

"You may."

"How come you didn't attack me?" Rex asks nervously.

"Ahsoka trusts you so so I do." Came Ben's simple response.

Rex nods, feeling a little bit more at ease.

"However I do hope Ahsoka has not misplaced her trust in you, has she?"

"No sir," Rex responds quickly and Ben takes a deep breath.

"I trust your word Captain and I hope I am not misplacing my trust in you either."

The clone nods stiffly again, "You are not."

Ben doesn't say anything else and instead glances up towards the night sky, "We should go inside, it's not safe to be outside during these times..." He turns to go inside and held the door for Ahsoka and Rex.

Ahsoka took Rex's hand as they follow Ben into his home.

Once they and inside Ahsoka scans the room, it's simply furnished in the same style his quarters in the Jedi temple once were. Were. One of the words that dregs up so much pain these days. She feels her mind began to start down memory lane again but is brought back to the present when she feels Rex squeeze her hand gently, a habit they developed to ground each other.

Rex leads her to the couch and she almost collapses on it, he then silently hands her one of the cups of water Ben forced on them. Rex's gentle care makes her warm inside and she drinks the water gratefully. "Thank you."

She directs her thanks to Ben and he bows his head slightly before looking from Ahsoka to Rex, "I'll be back in a moment." he then turns and disappears down a hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, thank you for coming with me on this journey! This chapter took a lot longer than I wanted it to. Again I would like my Chapters to become longer in the future and the original plan was to add Satine in this chapter. I think I'm of holding out the part where Ahsoka and Rex meet Satine, but I'm still not sure how I'm going to introduce her. If you have any recommendations please let me know!
> 
> -Mera


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I usually hate notes in the middle of the story but I figured that this is important so here it is.

Firstly, thank you so much for all the comments and votes! It really makes my day.

Secondly, I have decided to re-write my story. I am doing so due to me not being very happy with some of the transitions and just generally the way it turned out. I want to have the re-write done and have at least 2 new chapters written before I start updating again. I'm going to re-publish Cyar'ika Jetti when I'm finished with re-writing it and adding the new chapters. I want to have it all done and ready by the end of March-early April. After that, I really want to participate in Obitine week and start more regular updates.

Again, thank you all so so much for reading!


End file.
